


Relax, Ok?

by KashedPrince



Category: One Piece
Genre: I Tried, LMAO, M/M, The beginning is cute, the ending not so much, this is my first time writing smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KashedPrince/pseuds/KashedPrince
Summary: I saw a collection of cute comic art of interactions between Coby and Akainu/Sakazuki. It was adorable so I decided to write a fanfic based off of them. ^^The last chapter has sexual content, so read at your own discretion. You have been warned.





	1. Meetings

 

Sengoku had announced a small meeting that would take place in an hour, so most of the Admirals and Vice Admirals had free time to do whatever they pleased. Akainu took this time to finish the paperwork laid out on his desk. Why waste time with idle chatter when he could just finish his job and have even more time to relax later? A knock at his door caught his attention and he leaned back into his chair as the door opened.

 

 

A small, rather skinny boy entered. His hair was a bright pink, a scar could be seen peeking out from under his headband and goggles... Or were they glasses? Akainu raised his brows as the boy seemed to be visibly shaking. The boy took a couple steps and stopped.

 

 

"Uh," The poor kid was sweating a waterfall onto Akainu's floor. "I-I was s-sent to g-give you, t-this."

 

 

_Jesus Christ._

 

 

The boy slowly came forward, a brown envelope held tightly in his hands. He stopped a short distance from Akainu's desk and held the envelope out as if the red dog was actually going to bite him. Confused, Akainu raised a hand to grab it, but when he did, it was like the boy hadn't let go at all. He was tightly holding it like it was his last line of defense against a monstrous beast. Sighing Akainu gripped the envelope.

 

 

"Kid, you can let go now." Akainu nearly rolled his eyes as the boy seemed to realize that he had been holding onto the envelope so tightly.

 

 

"I'm so sorry! I'm really, really sorry! I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!" The boy looked on the verge of breaking down.

 

 

Akainu held his other hand up as he looked at the envelope. "Don't worry about it."

 

 

The boy saluted and quickly turned to leave, but Akainu raised an eyebrow. "Wait." The boy came to a halt as Akainu stared at the contents of the folder inside the brown envelope. The papers inside the folder wasn't even a report nonetheless eligible writing. It was just pictures of a red dog barking at a pink cat that looked utterly terrified. The art itself was terrifying. He squinted at the two figures in the drawing, then at the boy tensed up with his back to him. "What is this?"

 

 

The boy slowly turned around, tears already prickling at the corner of his eyes. "S-Sir?"

 

 

Akainu dropped the papers onto his desk and pointed at them, irritation starting to make him grind his teeth together. "I asked you what _this_ is? Did you think this was funny?"

 

 

The boy narrowed his eyes, though he remained shaken. He took a few small steps over to the drawings and gaped, shaking uncontrollably. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, but no words came out.

 

 

Akainu rubbed his face with a gloved hand and sighed. "Did you draw this?"

 

 

The boy nearly ran from the room. "N-No!" He then saluted. "Sir!"

 

 

Akainu sighed again and instantly thought of one person who would annoy him like this just to irk him. "Do you, by chance, know where Garp is?"

 

 

As if on cue, a loud laugh bounced around the halls outside of Akainu's room. Akainu looked up at the door as the laugh seemed to be right outside it. He growled and looked down to grab the drawing. When he looked back up, the door was wide open and the boy was gone. He could still hear the laugh but farther away than before. He growled under his breath and looked at his watch.

 

 

10 minutes until the meeting.

 

* * *

 

 

The meeting went on as usual, though Akainu nearly bit Garp for stalling him like that.

 

 

Literally.

 

 

Also, the boy, Akainu found out his name was Coby, was there with another young man named Helmeppo. The two seemed quite reserved about being at a meeting with the Admirals and Vice Admirals for the first time. Garp must have persuaded Sengoku to let them join, hence the cracker snacks laying on the table in front of him.

 

 

"That was boring." Aokiji yawned, stretching in his seat.

 

 

"Everything is boring to you." Kizaru chuckled.

 

 

Akainu agreed silently. That lazy good for nothing-

 

 

"Well, I'm going.. Uh, for a walk!" Garp stood up, pulling Helmeppo with him. "Come on, lad, I need to.. Speak with you!"

 

 

Coby began to stand up as well, but Garp held up a hand. "Coby, why don't you stay right here? We'll be right back." and with that, the two were gone; Garp pulling a very confused Helmeppo along with him.

 

 

Kizaru and Aokiji followed right after, the rest of the room hollowed out as they all left. Akainu stood up to head back to his office and personally destroy that picture, but Sengoku shook his head at him.

 

 

"Why don't you stay here and make friends with this young gentleman right here?" Sengoku patted Coby's back as he passed, the boy looked as terrified as the cat in the drawing.

 

 

Soon enough the room was empty and quiet. Akainu tapped his foot and clasped his hands on his lap as he relaxed in his chair. Coby sat hunched over, sweating, but a creepy smile was on his face. Akainu raised an eyebrow at him and blinked. He looked around and decided that he would make conversation with this kid. The silence was stifling.

 

 

He stretched out one leg and pulled himself over to Coby. The boy jumped and tensed even more as the Admiral loomed over him. Akainu leaned down and laid his elbows on his knees as he stared at Coby.

 

 

He took a deep breath. "Are you ok?"

 

 

Coby seemed to flinch away at his voice. "Uh.. Y-yes, sir." The kid looked close to passing out. What was so scary about talking to Akainu? He should feel honored, not petrified!

 

 

Akainu sighed. "You don't look ok." He scooted closer and he could have sworn the pink haired child had done the same thing, but away from him.

 

 

He tested this theory by inching even closer. Aha! As he moved closer, Coby moved away like they were opposite magnets. Akainu put a hand on Coby's chair to hold him in place. As he did so, he could feel Coby's shivering back against his hand. Akainu was getting tired of this boy's fear of him.

 

 

"Why are you so afraid of me?"

 

 

Coby shivered at the gruff sound of his voice. "B-because... Because..."

 

 

Akainu tilted his head to the side. "Huh? I can't hear you."

 

 

Coby squeezed his eyes shut and balled his hands into fists. "Because you...! You killed that Marine without a care in the world! He was just afraid and you... Murdered him!" He opened his eyes and looked at Akainu for the first time today. "You always talk about justice, but killing a subordinate because he was scared isn't justice at all!"

 

 

Akainu leaned back just a bit. He couldn't tell whether hearing that made him furious or confused. What the hell did this kid know? He killed that Marine because he was running in fear of the enemy which was unacceptable in his books. Wait. How  _did_ this kid know about that? Back then, it was just him and the now dead Marine.

 

 

He narrowed his eyes. "And what would you know about that?"

 

 

Coby gripped the seat of his chair tightly and frowned, though his voice was steady this time. "I saw it all happen. I was there. I was... Hiding.. When it happened."

 

 

Akainu snorted. "Cowering from the enemy, too? Maybe I should have done you in as well."

 

 

Coby gaped, frozen in place. At that moment, Garp and Helmeppo came back. Garp smiled, though Akainu knew it was forced, as the older man hoisted Coby out of his seat. "Oh? So you decided to make friends with Akainu, Coby? What a surprise!" He laughed rather loudly setting him down and roughly putting his back. "Akainu didn't seem like the type to attract friends."

 

 

Akainu rolled his eyes.

 

 

Helmeppo just frowned. "Making friends? I was sure you were-"

 

 

"Why wouldn't he make friends?" Garp interrupted loudly. Why was he being so loud? "He's so friendly! Who would hurt such a kind soul?" Akainu frowned even more as Garp pointedly looked in his direction.

 

 

"If I wanted to hurt him, I would have done the minute the room got empty." Akainu stood up and glared at the three of them before walking out of the doors and right into Kizaru and Aokiji.

 

 

The three were quiet before Akainu realized what happened. "You were watching me?"

 

 

Kizaru laughed and adjusted the sunglasses on his face. "Well, the poor boy looked so terrified of you. It was worth the show."

 

 

"Yeah," Aokiji pipped in. "You trying to get close to the kid but failing miserably."

 

 

Akainu gritted his teeth. "I was just wondering why he was shaking like a leaf in my presence!"

 

 

Aokiji put a hand under his chin. "Well, you aren't  _that_ ugly..."

 

 

Kizaru laughed louder that time, a hand on his stomach. Akainu seemed to bubble with fury. "The hell is wrong with you, two?! I feel like this was all staged to make me confront the pink ant."

 

 

"Of course," Sengoku appeared behind Kizaru, hands behind his back. "Garp's been telling me that one of his subordinates had a fit whenever you were mentioned or nearby. So he thought getting you two alone would fix that."

 

 

Why did it sound like some sick love confession story? Getting the two of them alone? What the hell is wrong with everyone!? Akainu growled under his breath and made to leave, but a hand on his beefy arm stopped him. He turned to look down at an older woman.

 

 

"Tsuru, I'd like to go to my office now." Akainu spoke through thin lips, but the old woman simply smiled and shook her head.

 

 

"Why don't you stay? We're having a small dinner party tonight." She gripped his arm tightly as he shook his head and tried to leave.

 

 

"You wouldn't wanna pass up good food would ya?" Aokiji said, his gaze now on the people still inside the meeting room.

 

 

Kizaru, Sengoku and Tsuru all exchanged an amused look. Akainu narrowed his eyes.

 

_What kind of game are they playing at?_


	2. Portions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coby's POV

 

_It'll be fun they said._

 

 

_There's nothing to worry about they said._

 

 

Coby had a **LOT** to worry about! Like, why were they allowed to participate at a personal event? And why just him and Helmeppo?  He stared at the plate in front of him. Not feeling the least bit hungry. It was an empty plate anyway.  This was his and Helmeppo's first time at one of Sengoku's personally held dinner parties. There were only Vice Admirals and Admirals, plus the Fleet Admiral, there. He felt so out of place.

 

 

"Coby," Helmeppo's voice was muffled by food as he sat beside his friend. "You _seriously_ gotta try these meats! They're not half bad."

 

 

Coby felt his stomach clench at the thought of food and he sighed. "Uh, yeah, I'll try them later.."

 

 

Helmeppo then stood up abruptly and headed away to a different table where Garp was seated. Coby felt slightly hurt, confused as to why he just suddenly abandoned him. He didn't have long to think for three rather tall figures appeared out of the corner of his eye. He looked up and froze, mouth slightly ajar and eyes wide.

 

 

Kizaru had his trade mark smirk on his face and hands in his pockets as he leaned down to get eye level with Coby. "Well, if it isn't your new friend, Akainu."

 

 

The red clothed Admiral practically bared his teeth at Kizaru. "What?"

 

 

Aokiji rubbed the back of his head. "You were talking to him all day. I'm sure you'd like to sit with your new friend."

 

 

"I hate you."

 

 

Kizaru laughed, Aokiji sporting his own smile. "Don't be like that. I think he's kinda cute." Kizaru chuckled a low "ohohoho".

 

 

Coby nearly facepalmed; he could feel his ears burning.

 

 

Aokiji yawned. "Have fun. I'm going to bed."

 

 

"Do you ever do anything else besides sleep?" Akainu grunted angrily.

 

 

"No."

 

 

Coby blinked up at them helplessly. What were they talking about? A friend? Did they think he and Akainu were friends? His stomach churned even more and he felt close to throwing up as Kizaru and Aokiji turned to head in a different direction, leaving Akainu standing over Coby.

 

 

The two kept eye contact for what felt like centuries to Coby. He felt like he was being disemboweled just by the look in the Admiral's eyes.

 

 

Just when he thought he might die right then and there, Akainu put a hand to his hip and motioned for Coby to follow him with the other. Without another word, Akainu headed towards the buffet. Coby stared after him until he saw the man stop and look back at him. Coby quickly stood up and shuffled after him, one hand holding his arm nervously.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Um, don't you think that's a bit too much to start with?"

 

 

Akainu looked down at Coby, who looked back at him, biting his lip. "What do you mean?"

 

 

Akainu's plate was beyond over crowded with food and it made Coby's stomach hurt just thinking about it. "W-well, maybe you should start off with a smaller helping a-and if you're still hungry, you could always get more, right?"

 

 

"Kid, you've never seen me eat. Not that I think you have." Akainu said.

 

 

Coby clenched his jaw. "Of course I haven't! It's just... I just think you should eat... Smaller?"

 

 

"You calling me fat?"

 

 

"W-what...? NO!"

 

 

The conversation went back and forth, bringing the attention of almost everyone around the buffet area. Coby continued to argue his point of smaller portions while Akainu argued back about his normal servings until they both finally sat down at an empty table, plates of food in front of them.

 

 

Akainu began to eat, casting a look at Coby as the boy slowly picked up his fork and took his first bite. "But you've never had anything like that before." Akainu smirked as Coby began to shovel food in his mouth.

 

 

Coby hadn't realized how hungry he was until his fear of the Admiral had dissipated.  Now, he couldn't think of anything better to do than eat.

 

 

Once he was finished, he leaned back in his chair. He blinked sleepily like a child that had just finished a bottle of warm milk and wanted nothing more than to sleep. He stretched his arms above his head, forgetting where he was for a minute until he opened his eyes and noticed Akainu watching him, his hat making his eyes look dark. Coby straightened up immediately, a blush creeping on his face.

 

 

Coby blinked and he could have sworn the corners of Akainu's lips perked up in a smile. When he rubbed his eyes and looked again, Akainu had a deep set frown, his hooded eyes darker than before.

 

 

"You should probably head to your room. You look as sleepy as a newborn." Akainu propped himself up using both arms against the table as he stood to his full height.

 

 

Coby wasn't sure if that was an insult or actually telling him to get some rest. He tilted his head to the side, but Akainu had taken his trash and had left to converse with the other admirals and vice admirals. Coby felt a tap on his shoulder and glanced up at Helmeppo, who looked just as sleepy as he did.

 

 

The two said their thank yous and goodbyes to Sengoku before leaving through the open doors. Garp followed them out and stopped them a little bit away from the room that held the party.

 

 

"So," Garp began. "How was the party? I'm sure you two had a blast."

 

 

Helmeppo nodded. "Yes, I suppose it went better than I expected. Getting to know your superiors wasn't as hard as you'd think." He put a hand on his hip and leaned to one side.

 

 

Coby rubbed his arms together. Not that it was cold or anything. "It was ok."

 

 

Garp and Helmeppo exchanged a knowing look before leaning on Coby. "Come on, I saw you and Akainu were having quite the conversation at the buffet." Garp smiled widely.

 

 

Helmeppo snorted. "I'm surprised you even had the gall to follow him and chastise him about his food portions."

 

 

"I just thought it would be better for your health if you started off slowly-" Coby began but Garp waved a hand in the air, cutting him off.

 

 

"HAHAHA. You two seem to be getting along quite nicely." Garp then put a hand to his chin. " _Too_ nicely. I bet Sengoku bribed him or something.. He better not have given away my cracker snacks to that lava infested square.." Garp muttered to himself.

 

 

Helmeppo and Coby both laughed and Coby felt warm inside. Akainu still scared him, but not as badly as before. 

 

Maybe getting to know your superiors did make interacting with them so much easier.


	3. Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut begins..
> 
> *Please don't make me walk the plank for this*
> 
> The POVs will be changing back and forth for this one. just letting you know.

 

Two years had passed and Coby had been promoted to captain. Which was a HUGE surprise to him considering the man who promoted him nearly killed him when he tried to put a stop to the Marineford bloodshed and also allowed Luffy to escape. Maybe spending that time with him at that dinner party those years ago worked in his favor? He didn't know, but what he did know was that something felt.. _odd_.

 

 

He was taking a stroll around the Marine HQ when he began to feel this odd sensation on the back of his neck. He rubbed it, confused as to why it slightly burned. He felt a shockwave jolt through him and he whipped his head around to stare up at the looming figure of Akainu- no, Fleet Admiral Sakazuki.

 

 

Coby immediately saluted, standing straight and tall. "Sir!"

 

 

Sakazuki chewed on his cigar. Coby noticed how the Fleet Admiral had started smoking after his ten day fight with Aok- Kuzan. Coby sort of missed that lazy Admiral. He was chill. No pun intended.

 

 

Coby still stood at attention, waiting for Sakazuki to tell him an order or acknowledge him, but the older man simply stared down at him and chewed at his cigar. Coby relaxed his stance and tensed his shoulders.

 

 

Was he being studied by this man or did he do something to irritate him? Coby slowly pointed behind himself and gave a shaky smile. "Uh, I-I'm gonna go.. This way.. If you don't.. Mind."

 

 

And with that, Coby began to walk away, still confused as to why Sakazuki didn't respond to him. At first he thought Sakazuki had turned and left, but at the sound of following, heavy footsteps, Coby felt as if an ice, cold finger ran up his back.

 

 

He didn't know where he was going to go next. All he could do was hope that Sakazuki would turn a corner and leave him alone, but the longer he walked, the more those heavy footsteps followed. Coby reached a door and realized that he had walked all the way back to his office. He opened the door with a shaky hand and walked inside, knowing that Sakazuki would waltz right on in behind him as he heard the door shut. He thought he heard a lock turning, but it must have been his imagination.

 

 

Shrugging, He went to sit in his chair, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him and he turned to face his 'stalker'. Sakazuki didn't have his cigar anymore. He must have disposed of it before coming inside.

 

How courteous.

 

 

"Uh, sir?" Coby spoke, hoping Sakazuki would reply, but instead, the giant man took it upon himself to sit in Coby's office chair.

 

 

Coby just stood there. Did Sakazuki just make himself comfortable in  _his_ chair?

 

 

Sakazuki looked around the office before returning his gaze to Coby. "How thick are these walls?"

 

 

Coby blinked. "Excuse me, sir?"

 

 

"Did I stutter? I said, how thick are these walls?"

 

 

Coby swallowed heavily. What was that supposed to mean? His voice shook slightly as he spoke. "Thick enough to keep all noise outside and confidential information inside. It gets rather quiet in here.. Ahaha.." Coby rubbed the back of his head as he choked out a weak laugh.

 

 

"Which also means that no noise gets out, but no noise comes in," Sakazuki leaned further into the chair, his legs spreading out even more. Coby was so confused by this that he didn't register Sakazuki motioning for him to sit on his lap-

 

 

**_WHAT?_ **

 

 

Coby reeled back. " _Excuse me, sir_?"

 

 

Sakazuki seemed to be gritting his teeth for his sharp jaw was moving side to side. "I said come here."

 

 

Coby felt like running, but his mind seemed to explode with the possible outcomes of this interaction and he began to hate himself for getting excited. He swallowed heavily as he took the few steps to get to his Fleet Admiral. He shivered and hoped Sakazuki hadn't noticed that it was an excited shiver as he inched closer...

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sakazuki felt like the young man was moving slower than a transponder snail. He saw the way Coby shivered; more like he vibrated. That sent heat to his groin and held a hand out for Coby to take. Once the pink haired captain had placed his clammy, skinny and long fingers onto Sakazuki's heated palm, the fleet Admiral pulled him onto his lap and the two sat there, staring at each other.

 

 

Sakazuki wrapped his arms around Coby and the other shivered deliciously. His hands clasped together on Coby's lower back. He then continued to stare at the fragile being on his lap. The way his hair seemed to shine a light pink in the afternoon sunlight that filtered in through a window nearby. His eyes were wide, but bright and held a sparkle in them that he didn't notice before. Probably because most of the time he did see the captain, he was avoiding eye contact with him.

 

 

As Sakazuki held him, he realized that Coby had a slight feminine body besides the muscular structure of his frame. Coby's hands rested against Sakazuki's chest, but subconsciously moved up to his shoulders as they took in each other's features.

 

 

Sakazuki tilted his head to the side as if to keep his hat from knocking into Coby's head and leaned forward. He was glad the captain was smart enough to get the memo and leaned forward as well. Sakazuki felt Coby shiver again as their lips touched and he felt his member twitch underneath this now tight pants. Coby must have felt it because he gave a small gasp and seemed to press his hips down as if to grind against the growing bulge beneath him.

 

 

Sakazuki broke the kiss as he let out a groan to which Coby tilted his head back and moaned softly. His voice was sweet and soft. The fleet admiral watched with a raised eyebrow as Coby slowly hopped off of him and knelt down on his knees in front of the tent in Sakazuki's pants. Coby tenderly placed his hands on the bigger man's belt, but looked up as if to get confirmation to continue.

 

 

Sakazuki did not expect this. Maybe behind all that innocence was a real freak. He actually liked that.

 

 

He nodded for Coby to continue and closed his eyes as he felt the cool touch of air against his cock.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Coby couldn't believe a damn thing he was doing. He thought he became quite acquainted with Sakazuki two years ago at a dinner party, but he didn't expect to end up with his hand in his Fleet Admiral's pants about to give him head. Well, he's done this with Helmeppo before, but Sakazuki was bigger. **WAY** bigger.

 

 

He stared at the hard, hot member in his hands and sighed. He heard Sakazuki groan again and he peaked up at him. The man had his eyes closed and head tilted back. Coby guessed now would be as good as any to start sucking.

 

 

He let his tongue slip from between his wet lips to lick at the tip, feeling it twitch beneath his palms. He licked along the sides and under the head, feeling his own cock tightening his pants. He wanted to touch himself so badly. He reached a hand to undo his belt as he continued to lick. His slender fingers wrapping around his own member as he jerked himself and Sakazuki off.

 

 

The man rolled his hips as his cock leaked precum onto Coby's fingers. Coby's labored breaths adding to Sakazuki's pleasure as he pumped both members. Coby felt Sakazuki place a hand on his head and Coby instantly knew what to do. He licked the side of the cock again before taking it into his mouth. He opened his throat more to allow more room for the giant dick. It nearly choked him, but as long as it pleased the fleet admiral, it was ok in his books.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sakazuki never expected this young man to be so... _experienced_ at this. He figured he would be a newbie and he would have to teach him how to give proper head, but this, _This_ , had his toes curling in his shoes and his hips rolling. It has been a while since he's had any sexual release. He just hoped he could last.

 

 

He noticed Coby had begun to jerk himself off. His moans getting more frequent as he sucked him off. Sakazuki could feel himself throbbing and pulled reluctantly from Coby's warm mouth.

 

 

Coby let out a whine that had Sakazuki smirking. The captain looked up at him with a pout that nearly had Sakazuki leaping from the chair to fuck him into the floor boards. Instead, he used one finger to motion Coby onto his lap again. Once he was settled on the older man's lap, Sakazuki reached into his shirt pocket and presented a bottle of lube. Coby licked his lips, a deep red blush blossoming on his face.

 

 

Sakazuki opened the bottle and dipped his fingers inside, coating them thoroughly with the clear liquid. He then adjusted Coby on his back onto the desk in front of him, the captain laying splayed out, legs spread. Sakazuki felt himself licking his lips as he took off Coby's pants. Coby's member slapped against his stomach once it was set free. His pink hole opening and closing as if impatient.

 

 

Sakazuki slowly put a finger inside of him and moved it around. Coby squirmed beneath him, but it was the good kind of squirming. The kind that had his pelvis rolling to help Sakazuki find his sweet spot.

 

 

Coby let out a short cry and shivered violently. Sakazuki smirked. He had found the G spot.

 

 

He slid in another finger and proceeded to finger fuck Coby as he arched his back from the desk. "You like that, huh." His voice was husky and only made Coby moan even more, growing higher in pitch as Sakazuki moved his fingers faster and in a scissoring motion.

 

 

Sakazuki felt his member screaming at him to enter this warm body. He took his fingers out, but to the protesting of Coby and coated his cock with the lube. Once done, he positioned himself above Coby's puckering hole and slowly shoved himself in.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Coby moaned loudly and squeezed the edges of the desk as he felt himself be entered. It definitely **WAS** bigger than Helmeppo's. Coby felt a little bad about doing this behind his back, but he was sure Helmeppo had gone and fucked a whore when Coby didn't feel like it. So this was fair game.

 

 

Probably.

 

 

Coby felt Sakazuki slide in all the way to the hilt. He felt out of breath, as if this huge member would suffocate him. He bit his lip as Sakazuki began to move inside of him. It was slow at first but gradually sped up as Coby relaxed around his cock. Coby gave a short cry of pleasure each time Sakazuki's cock hit his pleasure spot.

 

 

They stayed like this. Sakazuki pounding him into the desk. Coby moaning and twisting like a slut underneath him. Coby could feel a burning sensation in the pit of his stomach and he knew what that meant.

 

 

His cries grew louder as Sakazuki's grunts grew heavy. His thrusts going faster and faster until Coby tightened down on Sakazuki's throbbing cock, shouting in pleasure as cum exploded onto his stomach and chest. After a few more thrusts, Sakazuki came as well, filling Coby up with his hot, white juices.

 

 

Coby felt Sakazuki lean his weight onto him as he came down from his orgasmic high. It felt good.  _Real_ good. He took the chance to wrap his arms and legs around Sakazuki. The man adjusted himself over Coby and he thought he would get up and leave after cleaning up, but to Coby's shock, the fleet admiral lifted his head to look the younger in the eyes, his hat still on his head.

 

 

Sweat covered both of their bodies and Coby felt too hot in his coat and shirt. He removed his arms around Sakazuki to pull them off, sighing as cool air hit his burning skin. Sakazuki lifted up and did the same, his much broader chest flexing as he stretched.

 

 

"Hah, didn't know you were that easy." Sakazuki snorted.

 

 

Coby blushed furiously, but didn't speak. Easy? That kinda hurt. No. That hurt _a lot_. He looked away, but a hand on his chin brought his eyes back to Sakazuki's.

 

 

The older man had a frown on his face and gave an experimental thrust. Coby had forgotten that they were still attached at the crotch. The sudden movement had the pink haired man gasping. Coby gritted his teeth. He was sore now, but it seemed like Sakazuki wasn't finished with him yet.

 

 

Round 2 it is.

 

* * *

 

  
The rest of the day was spent in his office, peering out his window from his desk. The giant window overlooked the ocean and parts of the base below. Sakazuki stood up from his desk chair and crossed over to the window, arms folding over his chest, cigar between his teeth.

 

 

He felt good. Better than before since he was finally able to relieve the pent up tension inside of him. He honestly didn't think it would be that easy to fuck Coby, but what did he expect from a naive young man?

 

 

He blew out some of the smoke from his cigar as he looked down at the city/town below him. He spotted the pink haired Captain walking alongside his blonde friend. The two seemed to be having an animated conversation as Garp strolled up to them. Sakazuki was sort of surprised that the old "Hero" was still around, but had retired to being just an instructor. He was sure he would have left along with Kuzan, cause you know, Sakazuki kinda fisted Ace to death.

 

 

Not that kind of fisted.

 

 

Just as he reprimanded his thoughts for thinking that, a familiar, long legged, lanky man waltz in, a cigarette between his own lips. "Aye, _Saka-san_."

 

 

"I thought I told you not to call me that."

 

 

Kizaru tilted his head to the side. "Aw, but you let Fuji say it _all the time_."

 

 

"I'm going to hit you."

 

 

Kizaru laughed shaking his head and taking the cigarette from his mouth. "You're a funny man, _Akainu_."

 

 

"I'm seriously going to hit you."

 

 

Kizaru laughed a goodhearted laugh. "You're too slow to hit me."

 

 

Sakazuki snorted, but didn't complain. He simply continued to stare out into space, his thoughts crowding his mind.

 

 

"Thinking about your new kitten?" Kizaru teased. Sakazuki slowly turned to face him, confused. "Oh, the walls aren't  _that_ thick." and with that, he left, a bellowing laugh rocking his body as he exited the room.

 

 

Sakazuki stood stock still as realization dawned on him. He looked back out of the window and down towards Coby; the captain was as red as Sakazuki's old suit. Garp must be hounding the poor boy about what Kizaru just told him.

 

 

Great. Just what he needed.

 

 

He could hear Garp's loud, raucous laughter from all the way up here and it sounded like Kizaru had joined him. Their laughs echoing around the new HQ and he sighed.

 

 

Just another day at the Marine HQ.


End file.
